Talk:The Fellowship of the Ring (film)
Time Span between Party and Gandalf's return If you do the math, in the films, 17 years did still pass. Based on Bilbo's age at the party (111) and Aragorn's age in this year (told in the Appendices), and then his age as revealed in the Two Towers EE, he is 17 years older than his age during Bilbo's Party. I don't have the numbers in front of me, but I researched it when I first saw TTT:EE. Duke Starhopper 00:57, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :Theres information about a middle earth timeline at Timeline of Arda. That sounds right about it being 17 years Gimli 05:43, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ::Right, it's 17 years in the book, but one of the criticisms I always read about with the movie is that there seems to be a shorter time between the party and the departure. Doing the math, basing it on dates of birth and ages, there was the 17 year wait. Duke Starhopper 10:38, 5 April 2006 (PDT) :::oh..I see what you mean, yes it doesnt feel that long in the movie although Gandalf going to Gondor does make it seem like some time has passed. Gimli 11:00, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Deviations from the source material In this list the replacement of Glorfindel with Arwen is mentioned as a deviation. This irritated me as well, but not just because of the substitution, what i really thought was a significant change here was that in the movie Arwen takes Frodo across the ford, he does not go by himself. it may seem like a small detail, but i remember when i read the book i was so impressed by Frodo's bravery at the ford. for all he knew, those ringwraiths were just going to ride across the bruinen and slash him to bits, but he still drew his sword and told them to bugger off. arwen carrying him across the ford really spoils that part of Frodo's character coming across. Rename Article Should this page be renamed to The Fellowship of the Ring (film) to better match the The Two Towers (film) and The Return of the King (film) film articles? Razor77 22:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes it should. Done now, as you can see Gimli 01:45, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Memorable Quotes I thought that there would be interesting to add Memorable Quotes in the three Lotr films, and I'm adding them. I added quotes that I found memorable in Fotr. And I'm doing for the other two. I'm sorry if does not appear my name in the history of the article, because I forgoted to log in. But it was me that added the quotes. If you have something to talk, go also to my talk page, please. Thank you. User:King Argonath Elessar The Fellowship Of The Ring I just watched The Fellowship of the Ring this Friday night as my first Lord of the Rings movie, and I'm proud to say that I'm a Lord of the Rings fan now! 13:21, February 28, 2017 (UTC)